pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Xing Ji Dao
Xing Ji Dao was one of Greatmasters of the Eight Paramount Daos from the Celestial Realm.Ch. 1123 Appearance Xing Ji Dao was a middle-aged figure. He was incredibly handsome, but there was a boundless, ancient air spreading out from him. He had a head of long black hair. He wore incredibly lavish long blue robe. There was a strange pattern sewn on it, and it looked like it symbolized Yin and Yang.Ch. 1121 His voice had a gentle tone. He had an awe-inspiring face, and his eyes seemed to contain an entire galaxy. They had countless planets intersecting with each other to form runic symbols that changed continuously.Ch. 1132 History Book 5 After killing one black-robed man, Su Ming used Malicious Eye to search for who sent them to Arid Triad. He saw an afterimage of Xing Ji Dao. That afterimage gained intelligence and was suprised that someone managed to form a connection with him. As he wanted force Su Ming to absorb, the Seed of Life Extermination resisted him. The Abyss Gate sucked a bit of power of Xing Ji Dao's afterimage and he recognized Su Ming as one of Arid Triad's Abyss Builders. After Zhang Ji Dao succedded in gaining control over the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness, Xing Ji Dao’s clone was descending.Ch. 1131 Once Xing Ji Dao appeared, his power was supressed to Arcane Void Realm, which was equivalent to those in Life Realm. He took a whiff of Bai Feng's scent. She didn't resist. Then Xing Ji Dao told Sublime Paragon Di Tian he came with Lord Saint Defier’s orders to help him. Sublime Paragon Di Tian manifested the altar with Su Ming's real body. They started the process with the treasure Lord Saint Defier Fei Hua specifically created to help him and Zhang Ji Dao's Light of Extreme Darkness guarding his soul. After the altar with Su Ming's real body was placed in Saint Defier's Heaven Penetrating Pillar, Lord Saint Defier's treasure was sent into the pillar and floated above the altar. The white ring had Avacaniya’s presence, which forced others in the entire True Morning Dao World to kneel in worship. As Xing Ji Dao and Zhang Ji Dao tried to control it, Su Ming was sent inside the pillar, alongside Zhang Ji Dao's power, being hidden by the bald crane.Ch. 1133 After Sublime Paragon Di Tian sent his Nascent Divinity into Su Ming’s real body, Su Ming sent his divine sense, he sensed danger. The bald crane explained it was diabolical One Billion Corpse Soul Seal.Ch. 1134 As Sublime Paragon Di Tian started the possession, the powerful presence erupted from Su Ming's physical body. Zhang Ji Dao recognized it as Dark Dawn's One Billion Corpse Soul Seal. With grave expressions both Saint Defier's Paragons retreated in haste.Ch. 1136 Destructive force spread out. Xing Ji Dao was almost disintegrated, only his Nascent Divinity managed to escape into the white ring. He saw it as Dark Dawn's scheme.Ch. 1137 He was urging Zhang Ji Dao, who was already possessed by Su Ming, to leave that place and to inform the three Lords Saint Defiers.Ch. 1138 Su Ming used a moment when Xing Ji Dao was vulnerable and sent out his Nascent Divinity to possess him. Su Ming wanted to used Xing Ji Dao's soul to get rid of the Seed of Life Extermination, which was devouring his own soul.Ch. 1139 Xing Ji Dao was greatly exhausted from controlling the white ring. Even though he still put up a fight, Su Ming managed to possess him.Ch. 1142 Ch. 1143 Powers Xing Ji Dao had the power equivalent to Sublime Paragon Realm. He was stronger than Sui Chen Zi. He was well-matched with Zhang Ji Dao in terms of their cultivation levels, and he was skilled in the power of stars. Reference List Category:Saint Defier Category:Sublime Paragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters